1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automotive or vehicle test equipment and more particularly to a system of wireless vehicle test equipment usable in multiple bays with no centralized test unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical vehicle test equipment system, and in particular the typical wheel alignment system uses a large cabinet (console) with a computer and display mounted inside or on top. This computer communicates with sensors that are mounted on the wheel of a vehicle in the case of a wheel alignment system. Each set of sensors is referred to as a “head”. Various alignment modes allow for two or four heads. Some systems use a vision type system where the sensing is done at some distance from the wheels, and visual targets, instead of sensor heads, are mounted on the wheels of the vehicle. After mounting the heads to the wheels, the mechanic will go through several processes, some of these being optional, to setup the system. Processes include customer data entry, vehicle database selection for recall of specifications, runout compensation, caster swing, etc. Once these processes are performed, the mechanic can view the alignment information on the computer screen. Some systems allow for the option of a remote control/display device. This typically will allow the mechanic to view the alignment angles after the proper setup processes have been performed. This is helpful because sometimes it is difficult to have a clear line of sight to see the computer screen that is on the console, for example when a mechanic is working under a vehicle that is on a lift. One drawback of these remote control/display devices is that they are tied to a particular console unit.
Another drawback of the prior art is that each bay of a large facility needs to be equipped with a separate central test unit. This is expensive since it requires considerable duplication equipment.
It would be advantageous to have a system where there was no central console for each bay, only sensors and a local display/computer unit that could be worn on a mechanic's wrist or mounted in a convenient position. In a preferred mode, any wrist unit could communicate with any group of sensors (any head).